Una verdad desconocida
by Loveisyaoi
Summary: Después de años de dudar si en verdad amaba o no, Rivaille se da cuenta de la realidad de sus sentimientos, pero tendrá que pasar por demasiados altibajos para lograrlo
1. Chapter 1

_**hace mucho que no escribo fanfics ni nada, no me juzguen, espero poder ir mejorando con el tiempo**_

_**capítulo breve, tenía más, pero decidí que era mejor adjuntarle con el capítulo 2**_

_Fans de Eruri, no me odien pls ;A;_

¿Cuándo se había vuelto así? Su cuerpo y mente estaban sumergidos en una gran confusión, y lo que más le confundía era el mismo hecho de que estaba dudando a estas alturas, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero por alguna razón estaba vacilando y no podía continuar. Pequeños jadeos salían aquí y allá, pero su mente divagaba en otros pensamientos, se estaba preguntando cuándo su sentimiento de odio se había vuelto amor, sabía el momento en el que su odio se había transformado en respeto y confianza, pero no sabía cuándo se había vuelto amor.

Tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera amor, pensaba que solo estaba confundiendo la admiración que sentía por Erwin como un sentimiento romántico, pero ahí estaban, acostándose por milésima vez sin sentir un gramo de disgusto; aunque odiaba desde el fondo de su alma estar tan vulnerable bajo las caricias de ese hombre y ser tocado unilateralmente sin tener el permiso de mover un dedo, pero aparentemente al otro hombre no le importaba ni un poco la mirada retadora con la Rivaille lo observaba, seguía inmutable en su tarea de acariciar su cuerpo y levantar su miembro.

Un gemido se asomó repentinamente, su entrepierna estaba alzada y deseosa, y Erwin no dudó un segundo en comenzar a tocarla, tomando totalmente desprevenido a Rivaille, provocando que de sus labios se escapara un lascivo gemido. El hombre encima de él simplemente rió con suavidad mientras deslizaba sus dedos provocativamente a lo largo de todo el miembro, en ese momento todas las dudas y pensamientos incómodos que consumían su mente se volvieron tan profundos que de un momento a otro se disiparon dejando detrás nada más que mero placer

-Estás húmedo aquí- señaló Erwin con una sonrisa en su rostro. Rivaille odiaba esa sonrisa pequeña pero pervertida, no tenía por qué resaltar el estado de su pene. No le contestó, simplemente giró el rostro con un gesto de enojo en él. Pero esa fachada no le duró mucho, cuando su punta fue tocada, su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos y su cuerpo enterose estremeció debajo del cuerpo de Erwin.

Nuevamente iba a salir a una expedición fuera de los muros, hacia el muro María. Él no lo decía, pero era una batalla desgastante todo el tiempo, siempre caían camaradas muertos en batalla o comidos por titanes, en cada salida luchaban por su vida y no tenían idea de quienes iban a regresar y quiénes no. Rivaille junto con la mayoría de los hombres habían aceptado esta situación y adaptado a ella eventualmente, pero nunca se acostumbraban a ver a sus camaradas morir.

Sin embargo esta vez la misión fue detenida a la mitad, aparentemente la puerta del distrito Trost fue penetrada por los titanes, justo como pasó hace cinco años en Shiganshina. Para cuando la legión de exploración llegó a Trost, los titanes ya estaban causando estragos y algunos soldados estaban protegiendo a un titan... ¿Qué diablos era eso? Era una situacióndemasiado extraña, además, podría decirse que ese titan era un desviado, ¿Que mierda hacía cargando esa roca gigante? ¿Una clase anormal? Aun así sus tropas no vacilaron en unirse a la pelea.

Del titan protegido surgió un chico, uno bastante joven que captó la atención de Rivaille, no debía pasar los 15 años de edad probablemente, era un chico con facciones finas, arruinadas por pedazos de carne roja cubriéndole la cara, parecía de ojos verdes o azules y se le miraba muy débil. Luego de aquella extraña situación no volvió a verlo sino hasta dentro de tres días, cuando la policía militar (que se había apropiado de él) por fin permitió a las tropas de exploración verlo. Ese chico tenía cierta chispa que por alguna razón atraía sin reparos a Rivaille y algo hizo clic en él cuándo escucho que su meta era eliminar a los titanes, era como si mirara su propio entusiasmo juvenil

-Yo voy a tomar responsabilidad por él- Dijo luego de que "ese mocoso" contestara a Erwin con un entusiasmo ferviente que su intención y deseo era acabar con todos los titanes -No me malinterpretes, si nos traiciona o se vuelve loco, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo, los de arriba no deben tener problema con eso-. Eren le daba un sentimiento de que podía confiar en él... Pero tampoco era estúpido, y sí su vida era puesta en riesgo, pues iba a acabar con ese riesgo. Lo importante era sobrevivir. O eso fue lo que pensó en aquel entonces.

Y precisamente todas las tropas de exploración estaban poniendo su confianza en Eren, tenían la esperanza de contar con él para conocer los secretos que envolvían a los titanes y esos muros, usando su poder de titan para recuperar el perdido muro María.

A la hora del juicio Rivaille le dio una lección por "bocón" a Eren, a base de patadas y una genuina golpiza. En cierta medida le daba pena golpear ese rostro tan lindo, pero no era momento de lamentar algo que en realidad era para bien.


	2. Chapter 2 continúan las dudas

_**Capítulo 2**_

Durante el juicio alguien dijo algo mientras Rivaille golpeaba a Eren que mantenía preocupada su mente: "Es peligroso, ¿y si decide convertirse en titán y matarte en venganza?". Había notado la mirada de ira de una chica entre las personas presentes, pero en el chico no había notado nada más que una mirada indoblegable y, sin embargo, le preocupaba que pudiese llegar a odiarlo, no por tener miedo a ser asesinado por un mocoso como el, era por otra razón en particular que no podía descifrar ¿Tal vez era la sensación que ese chico le transmitía?, Más bien, pensó, es que le preocupaba ser mal interpretado. No había hecho eso por maldad realmente o por "disciplinarlo", ellos debían hacer todo lo posible por tener a Eren en su legión y esa era la verdadera razón. Decidió que sí Eren le guardaba rencor, se disculparía.

Lo observaba mientras Hanji lo curaba y Erwin le explicaba las razones de la paliza que recibió. Esas marcas de golpes no le sentaban bien a ese rostro, además, parecía confundido con las preguntas de Hanji, cosa que no era de extrañarse, la mujer era bastante anormal a veces –o la mayor parte del tiempo-. Se sentó a su lado bruscamente mientras Erwin le daba la bienvenida.

-Oye, Eren…

- ¿S-s-si?- Ese mocoso podía ser bastante lindo, muy en el fondo le resulto graciosa la forma en la que se espantó cuando se posó a su lado, pero también le preocupaba un poco. Con el tiempo ese chico lo llegaría a conocer, tenía fe en eso

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-N-no… Entiendo que se trataba de un acto necesario.

-Me alegro entonces.- Esa frase fue genuina. Estaba agradecido de que Eren comprendiera la situación y no guardara ningún rencor contra él.

Hanji entonces, le regañó por no haberse moderado y haberle sacado a golpes un diente, pero moderarse no estaba en su vocabulario y además, le había gustado lastimarlo _sólo un poquito _porque Eren era lindo, claro, aún pensaba que a ese rostro no le iban las marcas de golpes… Pero al mismo tiempo sintió que no debía moderarse con Eren.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando Hanji dijo que su diente roto había crecido… Ese muchacho podía regenerarse con facilidad. Alivio para Rivaille en realidad. Esas marcas de golpes no iban a estar por mucho tiempo.

Esa noche, luego del juicio, Eren tuvo que dormir otra noche más bajo tierra, en la misma celda de la policía militar y Rivaille debía recibir las órdenes que precisaba seguir para mantenerlo bajp su custodia por parte de Erwin según las indicaciones que había dado el juez y también algunas otras precauciones, Eren era un titan después de todo, sí quería podía convertirse en titan, traicionarlos, intentar matarlos y como el mismo Rivaille había dicho: al tener cierta inteligencia podía ser bastante peligroso como enemigo.

-¿Has entendido, Rivaille?

-sí. –Contestó con indiferencia. Había cosas que le parecían bastante exageradas, pero no tenía ninguna objeción. Aunque Rivaille tenía el presentimiento de que Eren era de confianza sabía también que las apariencias engañan o que las circunstancias cambian, así que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con todas las órdenes.

Giró a ver a Erwin quién le miraba fijamente -¿Algo más? –Estaba acostumbrado a que le miraran fijamente debido a su título como "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", pero no le agradaba y mucho menos sí esa mirada era de Erwin, detestaba su mirada, pero cuando pensó en que todas las veces que le dirigía esa mirada era cuando lo abrazaba mientras lo llenaba con calidez por dentro, Rivaille se estremeció. No era una mirada que indicara que quería decirle algo más… era diferente.

-¿Crees poder quedarte aquí hasta mañana?- Preguntó Erwin

-Supongo que no hay problema.- Erwin era su superior directo después de todo, y aparte de él no había nadie más con quien tuviera que reportarse.

Erwin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Rivaille, acarició levemente su rostro y luego juntó sus labios suavemente, acariciándolos en un beso, una de sus manos bajó por el cuello de Rivaille hasta su espalda, provocando un escalofría por todo su cuerpo. Erwin era muy bueno con las manos, a pesar de que eran ásperas y rudas, podía hacer gestos delicados con ellas.

Rivaille se encontró de nuevo desnudo debajo del cuerpo de Erwin, gimiendo y jadeando. Sintió como sus piernas eran separadas y una calidez deliciosa comenzó a llenar su interior, su cuerpo entero comenzaba a derretirse mientras abrazaba en medio de espasmos la grandeza de Erwin y, por su parte, Erwin podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Rivaille recibiéndolo en su interior y succionándolo hasta el fondo.

Pero aquí venían las dudas de nuevo, su cuerpo se sentía de maravilla, como si estuviera flotando… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿En serio amaba a Erwin? ¿Por qué dejaba que le provocara tal placer ese cuerpo tan diferente pero a la vez igual al suyo? No podía entenderlo y de nuevo estaba atrapado en sus dudas. Podía estar seguro de que admiraba y respetaba a Erwin e incluso le había confiado su vida cientos de veces, pero no estaba seguro de estas situaciones.

Hace mucho tiempo él había decidido dejar de cuestionar y solo dejarse llevar, pero eso había sido hace varios años, con el tiempo su mente había madurado y comenzado a pensar en por qué hacía tales cosas. Tal vez solo quería seguridad en lo que hacía o tal vez, solo tal vez… quería enamorarse, amar y ser amado en medio de este infierno en el que apostaba su vida periódicamente.

Todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Erwin tocó un punto en su interior que le quitó todo raciocinio y casi le hizo gritar. Su cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo en repetidos espasmos y sentía como el calor de su cuerpo lo quemaba tanto que sentía que se estaba volviendo uno con el calor de Erwin. Su mente se puso en blanco por unos momentos y luego pudo sentir una tibieza llenar poco a poco dentro de su cuerpo, Erwin había terminado también.

Se sentía cansado ¿por qué siempre que lo hacían se podía a dudar? Y lo que era peor es que el proceso se repetía una y otra vez, se acostaba con él, se ponía a dudar y luego Erwin se encargaba de enviar sus dudas lejos a consecuencia de sus caricias.

A la mañana siguiente, en la madrugada, el cuartel de Rivaille estaba listo para partir hacia el antiguo cuartel de las tropas de exploración. Era un viaje de varias horas así que debían partir tan temprano como fuera posible.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando por fin lograron ver el castillo, había sido abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo debido a que estaba lejos de los muros y de todos los ríos por lo tanto era inservible y a pesar de que se miraba muy impresionante estaba todo cubierto de maleza y humedad. Esto le venía diciendo Auruo a Eren mientras se acercaban, Eren estaba escuchando atentamente, pero sintió una mirada fija sobre su espalda e inevitablemente giró sobre su hombro hacía donde sentía la mirada. Rivaille lo miraba atentamente con una mirada que prácticamente le decía "intenta algo y te mato", Eren había sentido el poder del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad a través de los golpes y no podía evitar sentir temor hacía él, involuntariamente giró su cabeza intimidado por esos ojos tan duros

-No te pongas arrogante, Novato- le dijo Auruo

-¿qué?- respondió Eren sin saber dónde estaba su arrogancia

-No sé qué trato tengas con ese titan, pero no podemos tener al capitán Rivaille de niñera…- pero cuando estaba terminando la frase su caballo se tropezó con una piedra y se mordió fuertemente la lengua.

Al acercarse al castillo notaron que realmente era un castillo abandonado y de inmediato supusieron que por dentro debía ser un mar de polvo

-Ese es un gran problema, hay que resolverlo inmediatamente- ordenó Rivaille a la espalda de dos de sus hombres.

Mientras estaban limpiando el castillo Eren llegó hacia donde estaba Rivaille avisando que los pisos superiores estaban "limpios" y preguntando por el lugar en el que iba a dormir. Rivaille sintió un poco de pena por la cara del chico cuando le dijo que su cuarto sería el sótano, pero no tenía más opción que seguir las órdenes de Erwin, mejor dicho, no es que no tuviera opción, es que confiaba en las órdenes de Erwin y las acataba casi siempre sin protestas y aunque protestara en ocasiones cuando se las daban, siempre las obedecía.

Cosa que sorprendió mucho a Eren cuando se dio cuenta, tal vez por qué pensó que un humano tan fuerte no se doblegaría tan fácilmente.

-Te ves preocupado, Eren.- Petra entró e inició una conversación con Eren, tal vez tratando de calmar al muchacho que venía como perrito asustado desde el inicio del viaje luego de darse cuenta de que iba a ser custodiado por la más alta élite de las tropas de exploración y que si daba un paso en vano, ellos lo matarían sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué?- contestó Eren sorprendido (más bien asustado)

-¿Puedo llamarte Eren, verdad? El capitán Rivaille lo hace, aquí su palabra es la ley

-Sí… no me importa, pero ¿realmente me veo preocupado?

-No es de extrañar en lo absoluto. Él no es el perfecto héroe invulnerable que la gente cree ¿sabes? El verdadero capitán Rivaille es violento, duro e irritable.- Petra lució cierto brillo en sus ojos al hablar de Rivaille, dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde el capitán se había marchado, pero Eren no fue capaz de notarlo porque estaba muy curioso de por qué Rivaille era tan obediente

-Eso no es todo, me sorprendió como obedientemente acepta las decisiones de los superiores.

Petra confirmó lo que estaba pensando "¿Piensas que alguien tan fuerte como él no se preocupa por lo que pasa con los altos mandos? "Sí, era justo eso lo que estaba pensando. Y le sorprendió más cuando Petra le dijo que antes de estar bajo el comando de Erwin justamente había sido indomable como Eren lo imaginaba ¿Qué demonios había pasado?... Pero antes de poder terminar la conversación, Rivaille entró ordenando a Eren que rehiciera toda la limpieza del piso superior desde cero. La verdadera razón era que no quería que Petra siguiera hablando sobre un pasado que apenas conocía con un chico del que quería limpiarse la mala impresión que había dejado, y que en realidad, esa limpieza era mediocre.

Eren se quedó pensativo mientras rehacía la limpieza ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre Rivaille y Erwin? Sabía muy bien cómo eran las personas fuertes, él había crecido con Mikasa después de todo. Esa chica no se doblegaba cuando sus metas estaban claras y era capaz de enfrentarse a los superiores, Eren lo había visto con sus propios ojos cuando intentó protegerlo y aunque eso le fastidiara de ella, le extrañaba que el capitán Rivaille no fuese igual.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó Rivaille por debajo de la puerta

-A-ah… ¡Sí!- En realidad lo único que le hacía falta era recoger el polvo del piso que ya había barrido y depositarlo en la basura.

Rivaille se divertía al mirar al chico tan asustado, pero sería un problema sí Eren se quedaba asustadizo para siempre, aunque de momento prefería no relacionarse mucho con él aunque quisiera, porque le habían dado órdenes de no conversar con él más de lo necesario y también, porque no quería darse cuenta de la razón por la que esa cara tan linda le atraía demasiado.

* * *

_**Perdón sí demoré mucho, existe algo llamado "estudiar" y pues estuve muy ocupada u,u además me tarda en llegar la inspiración. trataré de actualizar más rápido :D **_


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Qué esta pasando?

_**Muy bien, explicaré porque he pasado más de 15 días sin actualizar: es algo horrible, algo sombría, algo que llamamos "Exámenes y proyectos finales" y mi tortura no se acaba hasta finales de noviembre, compréndanme ;A;**_

_**Insisto, fans de Eruri, no me odien, fans de Riren, este fic es de esa pareja, así que si odian a Rivaille y Erwin follando ténganme paciencia ;) habrá hard Riren y será más explicíto (?)**_

_**En fin. Leanlo si quieren, ya están advertidos que no actualizaré seguido hasta después de noviembre, que hay tanto Eruri como Riren y que prometí hard (¿?)**_

* * *

Justo después de la cena, no muy entrada la noche, Hanji llegó entusiasmada a ver a Eren, "su intervención hasta podría matarte" fue lo que le dijeron. Sí era sincero, creía que había parte de verdad en esas palabras, no conocía a Hanji personalmente, pero había dialogado con ella lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que la mujer en efecto hacía cosas bastante extrañas y demostraba sus emociones de una forma bastante exagerada también. Lo sospechó más cuando Eren le había preguntado a Hanji sobre los experimentos y todos los ahí reunidos se levantaron rápidamente para dejarlos solos ¿en qué se había metido? Pero no iba a negar que tenía mucha curiosidad.

Eren escuchó a la mujer todo el rato, hasta que ya llegada la mañana del día siguiente, alguien llegó a interrumpirla… Habían matado a sus experimentos. No sabía que decirle a esa mujer y solo se le dio la orden de avisar a su cabo y a el resto de la tropa de Rivaille que era hora de partir. Ahora estaba totalmente arrepentido de haberla hecho hablar, ella no sabía cuándo callarse, definitivamente no lo sabía.

Pudo ver los cuerpos de los titanes evaporarse y a Hanji gritando eufóricamente con lágrimas en sus ojos los nombres de ambos titanes. El asesinato había ocurrido al amanecer y todos los soldados estaban realmente preocupados, no por la muerte de los titanes, como la mujer, sino porque esas dos criaturas eran realmente valiosas para aprender algo sobre ellas.

La tropa de Rivaille y Eren observaban atentamente la situación, pero llegó el momento en el que ya no había nada que ver y Rivaille les dijo que era hora de marcharse, después de todo el resto ya era trabajo de la policía, no de ellos. Pero Eren estaba atónito ¿Por qué los mataron? ¿Qué acaso no sabían que esos eran elementos valiosos?

-¿Qué ves ahí?

-¿Eh? – Erwin se le había acercado por la espalda para hacerle esa pregunta, Eren lo miró con sorpresa y bastante confundido

-¿Quién crees que es el enemigo?- Esta pregunta realmente confundió al joven muchacho ¿Qué no era obvio que el enemigo eran los titanes? Además ¿Por qué diablos se le acercaba así? Sin embargo no pudo contestar, más que nada porque no entendió la pregunta.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo siento, pregunte algo raro.

Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué fueron esas preguntas? ¿Qué insinuaba? Estas preguntas iban y venían de su mente mientras observaba a Erwin y Levi marcharse juntos… en serio, ¿Qué rayos insinuaba? Pero de pronto hizo una pausa… ¿Qué Rivaille no les había dicho que se marcharan?, pero él estaba caminando a otra dirección, hacia donde sabía que se dirigía Erwin. Y de nuevo se le vino a la mente su conversación con Petra. Ahora una nueva interrogante se formó en su mente "¿Qué sucedió entre ellos?". Pero negó con la cabeza, el pasado en común del Sargento y el Capitán no eran de su incumbencia ni su problema, solo que… Estaba curioso de lo que había hecho cambiar al sargento. Si, estaba seguro de que solo era eso, o al menos eso iba a creer.

Esta vez no estaba debajo, estaba sentado sobre ese robusto cuerpo, marcando un tortuoso vaivén, lamentablemente no estaba de humor para hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no podía negarse a Erwin luego de que este lo seducía de manera sumamente efectiva, amaba el tacto de sus manos por todos su cuerpo, amaba su respiración, amaba cualquier parte del cuerpo de Erwin, excepto sus miradas. Eran esas miradas lascivas las que le hacían dudar sobre su amor por él, o al menos eso pensaba.

Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su superior, moviendo sus caderas con más fuerzas, soltando gemidos y haciendo que Erwin jadeara pesadamente y gimiera entre su respiración trabajosa. Esta vez no estaba dudando sobre sus acciones, más bien pensaba en el hecho de que pronto habría una exploración fuera de las murallas y en el plan que Erwin le había explicado a detalle antes de que se dispusieran a hacer esto. En ocasiones sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por el fuerte placer provocado en las partes traseras de sus caderas, pero no podía evitarlo, casi llegaba al climax, sin embargo estaba lleno de preocupación. Rivaille no solía demostrar sus emociones, y por el hecho de guardarlas, podía sentirlas con más intensidad.

Por fin sus caderas se detuvieron justo en el momento en que sus ojos se apretaron fuertemente y un jadeo casi violento se escapó de sus labios. Había culminado, pero sintió como cierta dureza aún situada en su interior seguía necesitada y deseosa.

-No me digas que tú aún…- Le dijo a Erwin, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida.

-No hemos terminado todavía, pero no te preocupes, sé que tienes una misión que cumplir.- Erwin sonrió con malicia, molestando mucho a Rivaille.

-Tsk.- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Erwin lo empujara hacia abajo y comenzara a penetrarlo fuertemente una y otra vez. Él ya estaba cerca del climax, pero a Rivaille le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, porque su hombría apenas se había levantado nuevamente.

¿Por qué pensaba en ese mocoso a primera hora de la mañana? Era un fastidio, maldición le llevaba bastante más de 10 años de diferencia. "Probablemente 19", pensó. Sí lo analizaba detenidamente, podía afirmar que al gustarle Eren, podía considerarse un enfermo sexual. Se levantó del lado de Erwin, tenía prisa, hoy era el reclutamiento de los graduados y Erwin le había dado órdenes específicas.

"no está mal" pensó para sí mismo, se preguntó si dormir y despertar al lado Erwin le molestaba, pero no, solo que tampoco era que le encantara al grado de que fuera a rezar en uno de esos cultos de las murallas para poder hacerlo todas las noches. Parecía que en verdad le hacía falta el calor de alguien… Ya no tenía a nadie, después de todo.

En verdad, no sabía que le pasaba últimamente, siempre pensó que él era el tipo de persona que no necesitaba de nadie, cuando estuvo bajo el mando de Erwin aprendió a apreciar y querer a sus compañeros, a valorar sus vidas, porque no sabía cuándo la iban a perder convirtiéndose en un sacrificio en vano más, pero el estar así necesitado de afecto… eso era nuevo.

La preocupación mayor era poder obtener más miembros en las legión de Exploración, porque estos recién graduados ya conocían el horror de los titanes, ya sabían a que se enfrentarían. Todos los altos mandos dudaban seriamente que al conocer el infierno, un chico nuevo se uniera a las tropas solo para hacerse el valiente como ya había sucedido miles de veces antes.

Rivaille pareció aliviarse un poco al ver al muchacho saludarle entusiasta, pero habían cosas por hacer y tenía que advertirle, "por sobre todas las cosas no olvides que me debes gratitud". Llevaban prisa, ya le había dicho que procurara no demorarse, ya no tenía más que hacer ahí más que adelantarse a su destino para hacerles ver que lo alcanzaban lo más pronto posible o lo alcanzaban lo más pronto posible. Tenía prisa, muchas horas de camino y tenía que llegar recién caída la noche, definitivamente tenían que apurar el paso.

"por sobre todas las cosas no olvides que me debes gratitud". Era verdad, pero la realidad era que quién había planeado todo y logrado que se les uniera era Erwin, solo que, Rivaille era quien había ejecutado el plan y había prometido desde antes hacerse cargo del muchacho, eso estaba pensando, pero un pensamiento sombrío se asomó en su mente "tal vez podría aprovecharme de eso para hacer que Eren me…" ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando? Eran en serio, tenía que poner un alto a ese lado retorcido de él que estaba descubriendo, no podía desviarse por un chico mitad titan, además, ¿Qué era lo que tanto quería de ese joven soldado? ¿Por qué estupidez estaba pensando en chantajearlo? Miró de reojo al chico y se topó con su mirada. Fue cuestión de un par de segundos, pero esa mirada le bastó, para que su tormentosa mente se diera cuenta de lo que no quería. La situación cambió cuando notó que Eren volvió a demostrar temor hacía el. Todo el entusiasmo con el que le había saludado horas antes no estaba presente.

Rivaille tendría días largos de ahora en adelante, definitivamente.


	4. Chapter 4 Mierda

Hanji se había dado cuenta de la naturaleza de su relación hace mucho, poco después de que comenzó, pero no decía nada. Y para suerte de ambos, no planeaba hacerlo. Ella era la única persona que había logrado descubrirlo porque a pesar de su innegable locura, era bastante inteligente e incluso astuta.

Otra cabecita rubia entre los reclutas comenzaba a sospecharlo también, a pesar de que no llevaba ni tres días de haberse unido a las tropas de exploración y solo les había visto interactuar escasas veces, pero al igual que Hanji, Armin era muy inteligente y tampoco planeaba decir una sola palabra.

El resto de los soldados jamás había llegado a sospecharlo, en ese mundo encerrado dentro de humillantes paredes, maricones se consideraban a los hombres de mala vida que se acostaban con cualquier otro hombre, y ese mismo se les daba a los hombres decentes que vivían un romance con unos pocos hasta encontrar al indicado, sin embargo el idealismo de un afeminado súper homosexual totalmente indecente era lo que predominaba en la mentalidad de todos, si a alguien le gustaban los hombres, definitivamente iba a encajar con esa descripción aunque no lo fuera para nada y tanto Erwin como Rivaille parecían lo suficientemente "hombres" al mundo como para que todos pensaran que esa cercanía se debía al pasado que vivieron juntos y que pocos presenciaron.

Sin embargo, en la suposición de ambas mentes inteligentes había un fallo, porque esto no era romance, era sexo puro, era desestrés, era placer, era un relajante muscular, era de todo menos un noviazgo con sentimientos sinceros o amor. Rivaille y Erwin pensaban de manera diferente, pero concordaban en que un romance no era conveniente para ellos y a final de cuentas terminaron en la misma cama por la pura necesidad física de sus cuerpos masculinos, pero tantos años haciéndolo, tantas maneras de hacerlo, las miradas, las caricias, no eran mujeres, pero al final de cuentas se acostumbraron el uno al otro y en algún momento Erwin llegó a dudar acerca de cómo se sentía sobre Rivaille, y lo mismo había estado sucediendo con Rivaille últimamente. Había dejado atrás sus otras aventuras porque no tenía tiempo y se quedó únicamente con Erwin, exactamente eso era lo que le ponía la mente en la cisterna.

Pero la llegada de un quinceañero a su tropa élite comenzaba a disipar sus dudas… aunque había un problema o, mejor dicho, varios: Eren era hombre, probablemente virgen, mucho menor que él y por sobre todas las cosas un titán, una criatura en la que no podía darse el lujo de confiar.

-.-

-.-

Veintiún nuevos reclutas, no tantos como siempre, pero una sorprendente cantidad para cadetes que ya conocían cómo los titanes devoraban humanos. Era un alivio para las tropas de exploración, sobre todo para Erwin quién tenía sus propios planes que no muchos conocían.

La tropa de Rivaille y Eren dedicaban sus días a entrenar, cuidar de los caballos y mantener esa casa jodidamente limpia, tal y como al "heichou" le gustaba. Le costó cuatro días de hacer y rehacer para entender de qué manera tenía que limpiar para que Rivaille quedara conforme. Era su vigésimo día en ese castillo, de vez en cuando, mientras limpiaba las habitaciones, miraba por las ventanas, entonces lograba observar vistas de las que se le privaban en ese sótano oscuro y solitario y sus ojos brillaban alegres. Eren deseaba salir de esos muros, pero ya estaba encerrado en algo más pequeño: el sótano de un castillo, del que solo se le permitía salir porque "es más humano de lo que pensamos", "debemos experimentar con su poder de titan" y porque de plano le tenían lástima.

Rivaille lo callaba, pero admiraba que Eren solo se hubiera quejado de su situación una sola y única vez, si el tuviera quince años y lo trataran de esa forma ya se habría revelado y luego de darles a todos su merecido, habría escapado hacia el subterráneo.

Si, esas ventanas tenían una vista hermosa hacia el bosque que rodeaba al castillo, pero Rivaille logró observar algo más hermoso todavía, esos ojos juveniles brillando. "Esa belleza debería ser ilegal", se pensó.

-Eren, deja de holgazanear.- Eren dio un brinco en su lugar, había sido descubierto embobado por la vista deteniendo sus labores y el pánico se apoderó de él.

-S-sí, ¡Lo siento mucho! De verdad.

-Como sea, solo termina de una vez, y hazlo bien.- Menos mal, no lo habían reprendido tanto esta vez, últimamente Rivaille era más amable, pero eso no hacía que Eren olvidara su fuerza ni el hecho de que ese pequeño hombre poseía un carácter fuerte y que si era irritado respondería con violencia física.

"¿Aún está aquí?" pensó Eren al notar que Rivaille estaba ahí parado, observándole, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, pero Eren se ponía realmente nervioso, en algunas ocasiones sus brazos y piernas le parecían demasiado pesados y en otras demasiado ligeros y eso en consecuencia le hacía cometer alguna torpeza, pretexto perfecto para hacer al sargento frente a él reprenderlo.

-Oye, Eren.- Llamó secamente. -Limpia bien esa esquina, no hagas las cosas a medias- Eren giró a ver ¡No lo había notado! No era que estuviera mugrienta, simplemente tenía algo de polvo, pero se sabía de sobra que para el sargento todo debía estar impecable.

Eren se agachó para recoger el poco polvo acumulado de la habitación, pero cuando se levantó, Rivaille estaba al lado de él, agachado también, mirándolo fijamente, su reflejo fue hacerse para atrás y con los ojos abiertos como platos preguntó a Rvaille -¿Q-que sucede?- Eren, generalmente era presa del pánico cuando ese soldado tan fuerte se le acercaba tanto

-…- no contestó, solo lo miró, sin darse cuenta obedeció su impulso de querer estar a su altura y mirarlo de cerca… Esos labios, esos labios eran tan tentadores ¿Cómo un niño tan común podía esconder tanta belleza debajo de ese rostro asustado? Giró el rostro y se levantó –No es nada, solo apúrate, necesito que limpies otra habitación.

-¡S-si!- Eren suspiro aliviado cuando vio al sargento salir, tenía que aprender a dejar de temerle y concentrarse en controlarse a sí mismo, si no aprendía a controlar ese poder de titan, no podía dejar de temerle a ninguno de los que vivían en ese castillo, en especial a Rivaille que con esa mirada gélida y esa fuerza conocida le hacían temblar en su propio cuerpo

A veces se decía a sí mismo que ya era hora de dejar de temerle, pero no podía, su nerviosismo se apoderaba de él cada vez que lo miraba.

-.-

-.-

Al castillo había llegado otra carta por parte de Erwin, y luego de haber discutido detalladamente los asuntos por los que Erwin había citado a Rivaille, comenzaron con otra discusión:

-¿han progresado satisfactoriamente con Eren?

Giró a verle a los ojos cuando escuchó el nombre del niño. –No demasiado, Hanji hace lo que puede y a veces lo que no debe…- lo último lo dijo en un murmullo imposible de escuchar.

-Ya veo. Hablaré con Hanji sobre eso, te puedes retirar- probablemente escuchó su murmullo, ese hombre a veces era demasiado.

-…- Rivaille se quedó en silencio, era la primera vez en todos estos años que Erwin le decía que podía retirarse. Se levantó pesadamente y caminó hacia la puerta, conocía lo suficientemente bien a Erwin como para saber que eso tenía una razón y que tarde o temprano la revelaría, así que solo se fue.

Pero no era suficiente… Su mente, su cuerpo, ambos habían estado planificando acciones para esa misma noche y la costumbre a ser siempre complacido hacían las cosas más difíciles. Llegó tarde por la noche, sabía que todos los soldados del castillo ya estarían dormidos, así que solo se dirigió a su habitación… pero no a dormir.

Luego de haberse quitado el molesto equipo de maniobras 3D y toda la ropa, se había tocado a sí mismo por un tiempo. Estaba al límite, pensaba en Erwin mientras jugaba con sus dedos en su propia entrada, en las embestidas tan firmes y placenteras que le proporcionaba ¡Pero no podía correrse! Intentó dejar de tocarse ahí abajo y solo masturbarse con la mano, pero tampoco.

De pronto una cara algo femenina de ojos ni azules ni verdes se le vino a la mente. La cara de Eren. Y justo en ese momento su cuerpo entero se envolvió en un espasmo de placer y con el gemido más fuerte de la noche se vino en su mano. Cuando termino murmuró para sí mismo: -Mierda…-


End file.
